Weapons
All the weapons from SAS Zombie Assualt 3. NOTE: Gun stats in-game are NOT accurate. (ALL FIGURES ARE FOUND ON THE Mercenary's Weapons Guide made by Klasvich) All guns are divided up into 6 classes. Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Machine Guns, and Special Weapons (consists of explosives and other odd balls) Index ToF = Type of Fire Upgraded Damage = Damage after the appropriate premium skill is bought Pierce = How many Zombies you can hit with 1 bullet Range = What 'Zombies' it should be used on. e.g. Basic Zombies ('Swarmer , Sprinter , Choker' ) Pistols (Levels 1-33) Pistols have unlimited ammo, making them the most cost-efficient guns in the game, but after a while, the continuous clicking can hurt your hand but they can be useful. 'Glock 17 (Starter)' ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: Free (start out with it) Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: A good starter gun, but quickly loses its usefulness. It's the first gun you get, so what do you expect? 'Raging Bull .44 Magnum (Level 7)' ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 202 Upgraded Damage: 252 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: Much better then Glock 17, and with free ammo and cheap buying price, it can easily get you up those ranks quickly. Kills most zombies fast, but Mamushka's and Devs are a challenge. 'Ruger P97 (Level 9)' ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: Not really better than the Raging Bull, but an improvement on the Glock 17. Can still kill zombies pretty quickly and it has double the clip of the Raging Bull, so less reloading = more firing. 'Desert Eagle (Level 15)' ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 180 Upgraded Damage: 225 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $3000 Range: Basic Zombies, Butcher, Shadow, Mamushkas Summary: An insanely powerful pistol, very good. Good size magazine, bigger then the Raging Bull and is a great replacement for it (you might want to keep using the Raging Bull for rape trains, however). Can kill pretty much everything without much trouble, although Devs take a while. Good choice to buy this weapon aswell becuase it's the only pistol you'll be buying for a while (seeing as how the next gun is at rank 33). 'Nitro Express (Level 33)' ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 950 Upgraded Damage: 1185 Pierce: 6 Zombies Cost: $100,000 Range: Anything and everything Summary: Although a bit costly, this gun is DEFINITELY worth the wait- and, look at this, it'll get you money fast. A MUST BUY! Lower mobility than all other pistols is a downside and small clip size, but with Dual-Mags thats no problem. This is probably the equivalent of a Browning in MGs. Oh, and free ammo. Cha-Ching. SMGs (Levels 2-29) SMGs have very cheap ammo (25$ for 250 rounds) but not a lot of damage. 'Skorpion (Level 2)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $50 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: The only improvement it has on the G17 is that it is full-auto. Highly inaccurate. Useful if your hand is starting to blister. 'MP5 (Level 4)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:90 Upgraded Damage: 112 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $120 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: An alright weapon, more useful and better in most ways than the Skorpion, and cheap to up-hold. 'Vector (Level 14)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 99 Upgraded Damage: 124 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $1,500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A decent gun it does have strong improvements over the MP5 and is useful against most zombies. Cheap and worth getting for mid levels. 'MP7 (Level 27)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 105 Upgraded Damage: 131 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $25,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Shadows Summary: Though decent, it is fairly weak at its rank. Good for single player, but you'd best leave this alone for multi. 'AUG PARA (Level 29)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $75,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamuskas and possibly Devs (takes a while though) Summary: The best non-premium SMG in the game. Worth buying if you are going non-premium. Once bought, you'll be using this gun until you get the Nitro Express as there's not much to buy in between. Assault Rifles (Levels 8-35) Assault Rifles are the mid range guns in the game, nothing special about them, they just do their job: kill zombies. All with a pretty high damage and cheap ammo ($100 for 200 rounds) means that your money is being well spent. 'AK-47 (Level 8)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 240 Upgraded Damage: 300 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $400 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary :A must buy at it's rank and is the first AR you get, and so is quite useful for many levels. With a slow fire-rate however, you'll want to keep your distance from the zombies. Usually hits a basic zombie for 1 bullet. 'M16A4 (Level 13)' ToF: 3-Round Burst Assault Rifle Damage:180 Upgraded Damage: 225 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $900 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers Summary: Not really worth the cash as it is weaker than the AK47 and is not full-auto. It does okay to swarmers and sprinters but nothing else, a very poor gun. 'FN FAL (Level 17)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 350 Upgraded Damage: 430 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $1500 Range: Anything and Everthing Summary: This gun is a MONSTER at it's rank a must buy if you wanna survive. It can take a devastator with 3 1/2 clips, what are you waiting for? Click on that Buy button and watch the zombies die 1 shot KO. 'SCAR-H (Level 23)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 230 Upgraded Damage: 280 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $25,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: Bacically a Full-auto FAL with less damage. If you have the FAL, which you will do, then you really don't need this gun. 'REC7 (Level 26)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 290 Upgraded Damage: 362 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $40,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A SCAR with a tad bit more damage and a faster firerate. Like the SCAR this is a worse then the FAL so don't buy it, really not worth it. 'ARX160 (Level 35)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This thing is a beast waiting to be tamed. Best non-premium gun in-game besides the MGL-140. Must buy although it is very costly but once bought, you wouldn't want to get rid of it. Shotguns (Levels 5-31) Very powerful and can take out large hoards of zombies in literally a second. Ammo is a tad bit expensive though and it they aren't very good primary weapons, so use them for back-up if you get trapped. 'Stoeger side-by-side (Level 5)' ToF: Double Barreled Shotgun Damage: 1120 Upgraded Damage: 1400 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $200 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A really good gun for it's rank. Must buy for the first few levels, but is more of a secondary then a primary. 'Winchester 9410 (Level 11)' ToF: Lever Action Shotgun Damage: 1040 Upgraded Damage: 1300 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $600 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: Not much better than the stoeger exept that it holds more than 2. This isn't as good without the faster-shotgun-reload skill unlocked. Note: This is the oldest gun in the game. 'Spas-12 (Level 19)' ToF: Pump Action Shotgun Damage: 1600 Upgraded Damage: 2000 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $8,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: The most powerful shotgun in the game and is AWESOME. Slowest firerate of all shotguns is the only downside to it. A MUST BUY. 'M1014 (Level 31)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Shotgun Damage:1040 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A semi-Auto 9410. Arguably the best Non-premium shotty in the game as it's semi auto but the SPAS is more powerful. If you have the AA-12, not much use buying though. Machine Guns (Levels 22-38) The heavy, hard hitting counterparts of the SMGs. Each gun packs a punch, but costs a lot in ammo. ($750 for 250 rounds) thats $3 per round. 'Bren (Level 22)' ToF: Full-Auto MG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 365 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $15,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: This is more like a Assault rifle with slower reload and lower mobility. Kind-of not worth it, and ammo is very expensive so if you do but it, then use it only on Mamushka's and Devs, but the FAL will do a better job. Reloading is like commiting suicide as it takes ages even with faster reload LMG. RPD (Level 28) ToF: Full Auto MG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $50,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: The first good MG you can buy. Really good RoF and has decent damage. It's worth its price but isn't a very cheap weapon so use the ammo wisely, but is DEFINITELY worth getting. Will last you until around M240 or MG4. M249 SAW (Level 32) ToF: Full-Auto MG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: A controversial gun. Not that great compared to the RPD with it's slow firerate. Good on ammo though with it's 400-round Mag. Good gun if you want to save your bullets and can complete a horde with one clip. Your choice if you buy it or not. MG4 (Level 36) ToF: Full-Auto MG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: This gun is basically the RPD but with half the clip and more damage, as well as pierce. If you buy it, you'll notice you're reloadng quite alot, but with Extended Mag it is quite a useful gun. M240 MAG (Level 38) ToF: Full-Auto MG Damage: 340 Upgraded Damage: 425 Pierce: 5 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: This is the best gun in the game not including premiums+MGL-140. It is all the machine guns best attributes put together (MG4 damage, RPD firerate+clip, SAW reload speed). An awesome all round gun thats worth the money and wait. Specials (Level 40) Only 1 Non-Premium Special and you unlock at rank 40... MGL-140 (Level 40) ToF: Semi-Auto Grenade Damage: 2800 Upgraded Damage: 3500 Pierce: Splash damage Price: $400,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary :This is the best kill-stealing weapon in the game. It may also arguably beat all the other premuims aswell because it is a grenade launcher! With it's 12-round clip (it is 12 as you buy it after double mags) you can kill everything. The price of the gun is quite a lot and the ammo but it is worth it if you can use it well (and you don't get lag). (picture needed) Note:This gun has the most expensive ammo so far. Premiums (Levels 1-40) Premiums are weapons which are buyable with Mochicoins and are made to be the Best of the Best in their different clases. Beretta 93R (Starter) ToF: 3 Round Burst Pistol Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: This is a pretty good pistol although its DPS (Damage-Per-Second) is lower than the G20 (because it is burst) this gun is the second most powerful pistol. It's biggest flaw is the 3-round-burst because it's not as effective as Semi/full-auto guns. Glock 20 (level 6) ToF: Automatic Pistol Damage: 190 Upgraded Damage: 237 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 2200 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: An awesome weapon that is made even more useful by the fact that the ammos is free! Good for all zombies but Mamushka's and Devs could be a struggle if you aren't careful. If you can get the Mochi Coins then it is worth buying. PP-19 Bizon (Starter) ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: 1200 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: The best SMG on the game but a mile! A completely different class and one fo the best guns on the game, and with a price tag of just 1,200 Mochi Coins and cheap ammo, it's a very tempting buy! (picture needed) M1 Garand (Starter) ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: FREE! Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas and maybe Devs Summary: GET IT! It's got the same power as the FAL and is a VERY useful gun until the FAL, so GET IT! Powerful, mobile and accurate: and all for FREE! Beowulf (Starter) ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 440 Upgraded Damage: 550 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: 1800 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: Basically the Baby-brother of the Grendel and is the best Assault Rifle with a high damage and good accuracy. BUT with only a 40-round mag the ammo goes quickly and you'll have to reload a lot, and with only 1 pierce, the ARX is a close rival to it. AA-12 (Level 6) ToF: Automatic Shotgun Damage: 1240 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 2400 MochiCoins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs (Be careful of Punch Attack) Summary: Definitely the best in its class by A COUNTRY MILE! It's an Automatic Shotgun! Only trouble is the small slip size and its fire rate does mean you run through the mags quickly(Hi-Cap mags help alot!), but you can kill everything easily with this gun. Browning M2 (Level 6) ToF: Full-Auto MG Damage: 700 Upgraded Damage: 875 Pierce: 6 Zombies Cost: 2000 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: This will get you a load of exp and you can complete games in mere minutes, BUT you need to watch your back and watch your mag because the ammo goes quicker then expercted and the ammo isn't cheap! But overall it's an awesome gun with high power and good fire-rate, but poor mobility. RPG7 (Starter) ToF: Single-Shot Rocket Propelled Grenade Damage: 8500 Up-graded Damage: 10625 Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 800 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: A truely DEVASTATING weapon. The most powerful gun in the game, too bad it only holds one... or does it? M2A1 Flamethrower (Level 20) ToF: Flames Damage: 5% and able to do 1% damage over time Upgraded Damage: 7% and able to do 2% damage over time Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 2400 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: This has got to be the single most bad ass gun in the game. Takes out spawn nests in seconds! A must buy if you have the coins. BUT if makes the game lag A LOT so be careful and ammo isn't cheap. M41-A Grendel 12.7 (Level 20) ToF: Automatic AR Damage: 600 Upgraded Damage: 750 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 3000 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: Very good weapon and a must have. 200-round Mag with strength of Browing .50 cal but reaload speed and mobility of an Assault Rifle and $200 for 200 rounds makes the ammo cheap, but the clip can disappear fast if you spray. Note: The M41a is the worst gun of the M41 series, the M41e is better but nobody needs to know that. JKH 0.887 CAW (Level 20) ToF: Semi-Auto Energy Weapon Damage: 1800 Upgraded Damage: 2250 Pierce: 8 Zombies Cost: 4000 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, Devs Summary: All I can say is, SHOOTS THROUGH WALLS. Utter Devastator rape. Category:Browse